I'm Not Okay
by Derek Rain
Summary: It is a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and along with it comes a new Ginny. Armed with singing pictures and wild summer in America, she suprises everyone, including a certian blonde...
1. eye roll:: 1

_ Insert first verse of "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance here. I'm all mad about this, but the stupid site will shut down my account if I have song lyrics in them, even if I give credit to the artists. Go figure. _

Slam!

The compartment door shot open and a pair of very insistent feet stomped in. The picture Ginny had enchanted to play her favorite song fell into the crack between the seats.

"Wrong room, mighty Harry. Your boyfriend is across the hall." She said without looking up, digging into her bag for her wand.

"My, my, the little weasel has a mouth on her." Ginny's head turned slowly, hoping she had mistaken the voice. Malfoy was so not what she needed right now.

"Yes, ferret, as is expected. You would know this if you didn't talk out of your ass." She pulled out her wand, and preformed a spell that brought the picture back to her hands.

"Can it, Weaslette, and get out of my compartment. I'm expecting company." He sat down, inconspicuously eyeing her new punky look. "What's with the outfit?"

"Pansy isn't exactly company, Malfoy. And my clothes are no concern of yours." She picked up the notebook and pen from the seat next to her and looked over at him. "Are you still here? I'm sort of waiting for people."

"Then we'll both wait, and we'll see who gets here first." He reclined, smirking happily and staring her down. There was a knock on the compartment door and a tall blonde girl and a short blond girl could be seen through the glass.

Ginny grinned, shutting her notebook.

"I win."

She opened the door, and tall Attie and short Kinsey walked in.

"Oh, by the way you guys, you should bow. Malfoy is here." Ginny said as the girls settled in their seats.

"Oh, Goodness! I'm in the presence of royalty! Would you like your shoes licked, oh grand one?" Attie said, pulling her wavy hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I made a first year do it in the hall."

"Then go join your whore and your gorillas, your highness. We must discuss you and your stupid blond hair. In depth." Kinsey said.

"Ooh! This should be absolutely… boring. I'm out of here." He got up to leave, his cloak making a clichéd swishing sound as he turned.

"Oh, my, whatever will we do? My life will have no purpose if he leaves." Ginny dramatically mock fainted, putting her hand to her forehead and draping herself across Kinsey's and Attie's respective laps.

"Screw you, Weasel."

"Not if you paid me, Ferret."

He stormed out of the compartment in perfect Malfoy manner (Chin up, eyes blazing, stepping on underclassmen) and the girls burst into giggles.

"He's lost his touch over the summer." Kinsey observed. "And you changed your look, Miss Ginny. What's up?"

Ginny had changed her look. She had traded her stupid jumpers and cardigans for band tee shirts and taken a cheese grater to most of her jeans. She had also made some alterations to her school skirts (made them shorter and added studs and pins and the like). She was currently wearing a green day tee and jeans with huge holes across the knees.

She shrugged.

"It pisses off my mum." Her friends nodded in understanding. Ever since the whole Tom incident, her mother had been babying her madly. This summer, though, her parents had finally let her visit her aunt Rayla in L.A. She had met her cousin, Kora, who had introduced her to concerts and hot California guys. She had somehow convinced Ginny to put black streaks in her red hair (which had turned out pretty hot. Kora had gloated for days.) and had sponsored her entire new wardrobe. Apparently, her father had some high government job and was very well off.

Ginny glanced at her watch.

"Um… I love you guys and all, but don't you have to go? Prefects meeting and such?" She said. Both of her best friends had been made prefects, and she had been simply overlooked. Attie and Kinsey had assured her that it was just to stop her from overloading herself (she was taking seventh year advanced everything), and that she would make prefect next year, when she wouldn't be taking so many classes, but it still hurt her pride.

"Shit," said Kinsey, checking her own watch, "We're ten minutes late. We gotta fly, pookie. Love ya." They got up, carelessly throwing their robes on over their muggle clothes and leaving in a flurry of blonde tallness and shortness.

Speaking of blondes…

Draco Malfoy stormed into the compartment, looking just as angry as when he had left.

"So much for time to cool down." Ginny said, settling back into her seat.

"I'm not mad at you, _pookie_." He absentmindedly smoothed back his hair. Ginny Giggled. "What?"

"You. You think you're so gorgeous. You think that all the girls in the world will just fall at your feet and worship the hotness that is you. Well, I don't know what all that gel does to your head, but maybe you missed this. You're not hot." Lie. "Your hair looks stupid." Half-lie. "And the only reason most of these girls like you is because you have so much money. Maybe some of it managed to find it's way up your ass, and that's why you're always making that face."

"You seem to have an obsession with my ass, little Weasel." He smirked, and making just the face she was talking about, he stomped into the hallway, shoving past Kinsey and Attie on his way out.

"Is Malfoy stalking you or something?" Kinsey asked.

"I don't know. He just sort of came in here. He seemed angry though." Ginny shrugged and began changing into her (new and improved) school clothes.

"I bet I know why. He was hoping to get Head boy, but they wouldn't tell us who it was. They wouldn't tell us who Head Girl is, either. Weird. Maybe they'll tell us at the feast."

The girls settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the train ride.

(A/N: I know, totally cliché'd beginning, but I had to start somewhere. The rest of the story gets better, I promise. I swear. Oh yeah, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley. I only borrow them occasionally. The rest also belongs to J.K., with the exception of Attie and Kinsey, the song at the beginning (Guess it and I'll give you a cookie) belongs to the band that wrote it.

Okay? Now I'm done and you can finally review. I know you've been dying to.)


	2. 2

The train came to a screeching halt at the station at Hogsmeade. First years poured out and ran to the carriages, excited about the coming year.

Ginny and her friends, after tracking down Colin, made their way to the last possible carriage. They climbed in, shutting the doors and waiting for the carriage to move.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Colin leaned out the window, and saw that there were still about twenty kids standing outside. He drew himself back in, looking miffed.

"We're short on carriages. Apparently, we have to share." As if on cue, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy climbed in, having just been forced by Hagrid to give up his carriage to a bunch of snotty first years.

"Well, isn't this just revolting." He somehow managed to squeeze himself in on to the edge of one of the benches, next to Attie, who immediately scooted over on to Colin's lap.

"I always knew you wanted me, babe." Colin wiggled his eyebrows. Everyone except Malfoy and Attie laughed and Attie made a face.

"It was a choice between you and him, git. Besides, You're going out with Lovegood, aren't you?" Attie said.

"Yes, but everyone knows I'm a player." This got everyone laughing; even Malfoy snickered. When they realized where the strange laugh was coming from, they all stopped and glared at him. He glared right back.

After an awkward journey that seemed to last much longer than it really did. They at last came to the castle. Again, the first years tripped over each other to get to the ceremony. Everyone in Ginny's carriage rolled their eyes.

They all shoved past Malfoy, the girls (quite maturely) giving Attie cootie shots on their way to the Great Hall. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and talked through the sorting ceremony until they got to the W's. Ginny's cousin was a first year this year.

"Weasley, Monica."

The tattered old hat was placed upon her head, and she sat there with a nervous smile on her face. The hat took longer than usual to decide her house, but in the end it shouted;

"Hufflepuff!" The Gryffindor table started clapping. They hadn't been paying attention, assuming that because she was a Weasley, she was naturally a Gryffindor. Ron was the last to catch on.

"WHAT?" He screamed, standing abruptly and sending his chair crashing to the ground. "That's… that's not possible! There has never been a Weasley in the history of Weasleys that wasn't in Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands. The hall instantly fell silent.

"Do you feel better, Ronald?" He asked in his soothing, raspy voice. Ron shook his head and sat down anyways. Monica, who hadn't left the stool, was ushered over to her new house table. The Hufflepuffs greeted her and made room for another.

"Now that that little issue is sorted," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to make an announcement. As all of you undoubtedly know, the places of Head boy and girl have yet to be assigned." Whispers broke out, drowning out the Headmaster's words. He waited patiently for them to subside before he continued.

"They will be assigned after one small side note. Will Ginny Weasley please stand?"

Ginny, who was reading a muggle book and not paying attention in the slightest, was nudged into a standing position by Attie and Kinsey.

"Ginny, I understand that you are taking all seventh year honors classes this year, am I correct?"

Ginny nodded, anxious to get back to the story.

"Well, then, except for the age difference and sleeping arrangements, you are, in fact, a seventh year?"

Ginny thought about this for a moment. "I guess."

"Then we have our Head Girl. Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor house." The room burst into applause, excluding the Slytherin table. They never applauded anything.

"And our Head boy, as many of you have loudly predicted, is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house. Both of you, kindly stay after the feast and I will show you to your rooms."

(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, eh? Sorry for the shortness, just wanted to get it posted tonight. Do you love this story? Hate it? Have a suggestion::coughclickthepurplebuttoncough: )

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

Starlitestarbritelilsis: I really, really, really, really, really like your enthusiasm. I updated as fast as I could!

Kinz: You're in Grand Theft Autumn and It Can't Rain All The Time as well. Why are you so excited about this one?

BlueJeanJunkie: Whoo hoo! You guessed the song::casts sideways glance at Kinseh: see! She (he?) thinks I'm witty!

Damia – Queen of the Gypsies: I updated as fast as I could… which I realize was a while… but it takes time to look this good and write stories::background snickers: what?

HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSox: You watched the superbowl? Willingly? 0o alrighty then thanks for the review… it made me hyper just reading it.

Mell8

Lady Elysabeth: 0o I'm American too… what did you think I was? Algerian? Canadian::gasp: did you think I was _british_? Because if you did… you were wrong, but im entirely flattered. I only _wish_ I was british.


	3. 3

"This way." Dumbledore turned, his robes sweeping along behind him. Draco glared at Ginny and, always the gentleman, squeezed past her to get out of the room first.

"Your dormitory has been moved since the… incident last year." He was referring to the spell someone had cast to make all of the walls in the school transparent. Quite a few unlucky students, including the former head girl and boy, were caught in compromising positions in rooms where they had no right to be. Over the summer, though, everything had apparently been righted.

Dumbledore lead them to a portrait of a rather amusing dancing banana. "I had this put in last year." He said proudly. "Quite funny, no?" he gave the password (Anananany) and the door swung open.

The room was beautiful, decorated in practically every color except for red, gold, silver, and green. Frankly, Ginny had been getting sick of those colors anyways. There was a huge fireplace and a couple of large blue and purple squishy chairs, and a few beanbags.

Next, they were shown their rooms. Ginny's was decorated in all black, with posters of all of her favorite bands on the walls. They would sing if asked to, otherwise they spent the days skateboarding in the backgrounds or playing confusing American drinking and card games.

Draco's was mostly crimson, with black thrown in where you wouldn't expect it and a lot of room to keep his clothes.

"Well," said Dumbledore, looking rather pleased with himself, "Any questions?"

The whole place was perfect, except for one thing.

"Sir?" Ginny asked. "Why is there no wall between mine and Malfoy's rooms?"

"Ah, that. Well, you see, after the … ahem… _incident_, there were some walls that just wouldn't be righted. They fade in and out. Usually, as with this one, though, it's out."

"So I have to stare at the Weasel while she changes?" Draco sneered.

"Only if you wish to, Mr. Malfoy. We have found a solution that will keep you mostly separated, most of the time." He nodded his head, and several house elves ran in carrying a vast array of colorful towels.

"These can be placed on the wall. Dobby, Marnie, and Gwennie will do it for you."

"What do you mean, most of the time?" Ginny was getting irritated. She wanted to take a shower and go to bed, though with Malfoy only one wall away, that didn't seem so appealing anymore.

"Well, this spell while it can be… watered down, so to speak, will not go away all together. We managed to contain the spell into a few walls, and with the towels up, only a few feet of this wall. Randomly, a towel will become transparent, but this is the best we can do. I'm sure you can work out some sort of arrangement." With that, he left the room.

"Out, Malfoy." Ginny said simply. He walked around defiantly, glancing over her posters and watching her as she made herself comfortable.

"And why should I leave?" The house elves were slowly tacking up the towels. Any other time, Ginny would have found this rather amusing, as they had to stack themselves on each other's shoulders to reach high enough.

"Because otherwise I'll make you." Ginny said, her boredom with him leaking into her tone as she pulled out a copy of Rolling Stone.

"Yeah. Right." He scoffed, eyeing the magazine cover. "Green Day? What the hell is Green Day?"

Ginny waved in the general direction of the green day poster on the north wall of her room. The three men in it, who had previously been playing kings corners on a milk crate, jumped up. Two ran to guitars, and one to an elaborate drum set. They began to play.

_ Insert "Waiting" by Green Day here. The site threatened to shut down my account if I didn't take it out. And then you would all be sad… right? _

Ginny waved her hand again and they stopped playing and went back to their card game. Immediately, the blonde one won and the other two grudgingly pulled out their wallets.

"Satisfied, Blondie?" Ginny asked, still not looking up.

"Quite." He smirked as one of the towels went clear. "I'll be seeing you, Weasley"

(A/N: I know, short, but I have a paper that I have to do a "rough draft" for. If you must sue, sue my English teacher.)

wisperinglilies: She wears old school vans. Glad you like it.

Kinz: Tu aime le citron presse avec Draco? Ou avec Aleks? Lol we need to type up our story soon… 42 pages! Whoohoo!

JustKiddin'111: thank you. I don't particularly like my writing style, but if you like it, that makes me overwhelmingly happy. I hope you liked the chapter.

Damia Queen of the Gypsies: I only wish my middle name was Cruelty. Its actually Francis. Cruelty would have been much cooler. :yells at mother for not middle-naming her Cruelty:

BlueJeanJunkie: I gave you your cookie. You must have misplaced it. And you were right about Grand Theft Autumn. Its by Fallout Boy. But It Can't Rain All The Time is from "The Crow" :cough:coolestmovieever:cough: and it's sang by Hangman's Joke. The connected by a common room thing is waaaaaaaaay too overused… I like mine better. looking forward to future reviews. :hint hint:

Wanna be on my special review reply list? Leave an interesting review. Press the purple button and just type whats on your mind.

P.S. I would like to give a shout out to Bob. You don't know who you are, but several other people do. You'll prolly never read this, but if you do, Val likes you. )


	4. 4

"You're serious?" Blaise asked in astonishment. "With the baby Weasley?"

"It could be worse." Draco smirked. "I could have to look at someone truly revolting – like Pansy." He dodged Pansy's hand, which had been precisely aimed at his head.

"Arse!" Pansy smiled, looking over at the Gryffindor table. "You know, Ginny isn't so bad looking." She squinted, trying to read the lips of the older one with the bushy hair whose name she could never remember. "It seems the know-it-all is bitching about something."

"_I _was supposed to be Head Girl!" Hermione ranted, glaring at Ginny across the table. "I worked long and hard, and Ginny here gets it _against the rules!_" Tired of glaring at Ginny, she glared at her oatmeal.

"Hermione, I-" Ginny started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Ginny. Just don't talk to me." She stared Ginny down, seeing her eyes tear slightly. She got up and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Merlin, Hermione, why did you have to go and do that?" Ron said angrily. "It's not like she could help it." He got up to follow her.

"I'll go, Ron." Harry said, pushing Ron back down by his shoulder. "I'm done eating anyways." He exited the Hall through the same doors as Ginny had. He caught up to her in a matter of minutes, in a small obscure hallway between a suit of armor and a particularly grotesque statue of Tatiana the Ticklish.

"Gin?" He asked, grinning at her when she looked up. She thought back to when a smile like that directed at her would have made her melt. He sat down next to her. "Don't cry. I think 'Mione's just pms-ing. Give her a few days and she'll get used to it." That at least got a laugh out of her. "For the record, I think it's great."

"Thanks, Harry, I needed that." She got up to head back to the Great Hall, but he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back.

"Hey, Gin? Can you talk for a minute?" he asked, suddenly seeming shy. Ginny nodded, a bit confused, and sat down next to him. "Well, I was… er… I was just wondering if you were going with anyone to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"I was going to go with Kinsey and Attie, why?"

"I was sort of wondering if you would go with me." He said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Ginny sighed. She knew this would come eventually.

"Listen, Harry, you're a great guy and all, but you're about three years too late. I used to like you that way, I did, but now you're more like a brother." She studied his face, hoping she hadn't hurt him.

Something flashed across his face, something that Ginny couldn't name, but he had definitely changed.

"Let's see if we can change that." Suddenly he was on her, and his lips were pressed to hers, hard. Too hard. She tasted blood.

"Ugh! Harry! Get OFF me!" She tried to push him off, but this just made him angrier. His hand came up and delivered a rather rude and painful blow to the side of her head. She passed out almost instantly. Harry gave a sadistic grin and pulled out a dagger.

"Poor little Ginny." He said, picking up her limp wrist. Raising the knife, he pressed it to her skin. A trail of crimson followed the knife as it slid across her wrist. He dropped her arm and turned to head back to the great hall. If you had been studying his face at that moment, there would have been an almost unnoticeable change in his features. He walked back to the Gryffindor table, smiling genuinely at Ron and nodding to Hermione, before sitting down to have a second round of breakfast.

(A/N: And the plot thickens. Thanks to:

Damia – Queen of the Gypsies: I just got your review, and honestly it's what made me want to get the next chapter up tonight. Your review just made my day. . thanks a bundle. I suppose you're going to hate me for this chapter… its rather short.

Kirbywow: tee hee I want my waffle now.

Lady Serpentine: Thanks for the review. I tried to keep your tips in mind while I was writing this, but I think I may have severe ADD, so it might not always show.

Cocoa-latte: may I just say that I love your name. Now I must go to Starbucks.

Kirei Baka Kasumi: The song's called "Waiting", and It just happened to be in my head at the moment. For lyrics, go to http/ I cant wait to see what I do with it either. I honestly have no idea.

Wisperinglilies: I totally rocked that research paper. Thanks for the support .

LadySerpent: my thoughts exactly. 'cept the hair. Gack. . 

Kinz. Guess what? The door and I are eloping! Muahaha! And Taliesin is quite hot. How come it doesn't "Taliesin" as a misspelling on my computer, but it counts "Ginny"?

POTC Freak: Lol hey Becki. Congrats on state. Mariachi all the way!


	5. 5

(A/N: sorry for the wait, I moved and the computer was throwing a tantrum and refused to connect to the internet. We had a stern talk and now she's all better. )

Ginny woke up and looked around, wondering why her vision was blurry. Furthermore, why was her arm all wet? Within the next few moments, the sharp pain in her arm and the tinge of red on her white shirt forced her to guess.

Why the hell did he do that?

What sounded like a herd of every heavy animal you could imagine was coming from down the hall. Ginny wondered how long she had been out; this could be breakfast letting out, or she could have missed the morning or even the entire day of classes.

The crowd passed her hallway, and Ginny saw from the random students in slippers and pyjamas that it was the breakfast crowd. She frowned. Why weren't they dressed?

She saw someone stop in the crowd and start towards her and she groaned. This was not what she needed right now. As Malfoy advanced on her hiding place, she tried to make herself smaller and hid behind the suit of armor.

"Give it up, Weasley, I know you're here." He frowned. "What the hell are you doing back here? Have you been here the whole time?"

"What whole time?" She asked. She was still looking past him at the kids in the hallways.

"It's Saturday. You've kind of been missing for two days." He smirked "Not that I didn't enjoy the privacy, just that your brother's been snooping around for you. He won't leave me alone. He thinks I've murdered you."

"Two days? Damn," She tried to get up, falling at the precise moment Malfoy noticed the amount of blood on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, helping her stand and walk towards the end of the hallway.

"That was out of character," She said, wondering why she was limping. She lifted up her robe a bit, shocked to see a large purple bruise. Brilliant.

"You didn't answer me."

"I noticed." He helped her limp all the way to the hospital wing, though she noticed he took the long way through the empty hallway that nobody used anymore to avoid being seen helping a Weasley. When they finally made it to the hospital wing, he helped her on to a bed with surprising care and gentleness. He turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey yelled at his retreating back. "did you bring here here?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this to her?" Mme. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"Subtle."

"I'm not a subtle person."

"Obviously. No, I found her like this." The nurse opened her mouth to say something else, but Malfoy cut her off. "Nor did I see her attacker. May I go now?"

She rolled her eyes and ushered him out. Once he was gone, she turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley. I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Well… surprise."

"Quite. Your injuries?"

"Well, I have a bump right…" she felt around on her side of her head, "Here, a bruise on the side of my leg… and…" She contemplated telling Mme about her wrist, but she knew what it looked like. "That's all."

Pomfrey looked skeptical, but turned to gather some healing potions. Discreetly, Ginny rolled up the blood-soaked sleeve of her sweater and covering the wound with a large and rather ugly bangle Percy had gotten her for Christmas.

Slightly farther away, Draco Malfoy frowned in frustration. A bump and a bruise couldn't possibly have left blood on the ground. _Unless… _ Said the little voice in his head, _it wasn't her blood. _

Ginny left the hospital wing and headed towards her dormitory. It was almost nightfall; Pomfrey had insisted that she looked pale and made her stay in the infirmary all day to get her color back. She was looking forward to a night of quiet; she knew she would not sleep.

"Whose blood was that, Weasley?" Ginny jumped at the drawling voice.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Not about to give up, he followed her back to her room, ducking inside just before she slammed the door.

"You know, Malfoy, I thought that if I ignored you, you would take a hint and go away. Apparently, that's your cue to stalk me instead."

"I want to know what you did! Was that blood already there? Or did you put it there?"

"You know, Malfoy, you're not nearly as clever as you think you are." A poster behind her began to sing.

_ Eewie… I had to take out the song lyrics. Blame the site for being all anal on me. _

"Then enlighten me, Weasley. What happened to you? Was it your blood?" Ginny thought for a moment that she saw a flicker of concern in his eyes, but he quickly covered for it. "Or do you just want attention?"

She glared at him. "Certainly not from you. I got enough from your bloodline with that stupid diary."

"Perhaps you deserved it."

"Perhaps you should leave."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Ginny looked dumbfounded. "I beg your pardon?"

" I won't repeat it. I'll deny I ever said it."

_ Again, song lyrics were taken out. The song, by the way, was "Perfect Teeth" by Motion City Soundtrack. _

Ginny whipped around and glared at the poster, which featured a man with hair like he'd been electrocuted.

"Shut it!"

The man – whose glasses were now slightly askew – looked hurt but stopped playing.

"So… er… yeah. I'm going to go now." He turned and left the room.

_You apologized? What the HELL is wrong with you? You haven't apologized since you were three! _The little nagging voice – which, interestingly enough, sounded exactly like his father – reminded him.

When he got back to his own dormitory, he instinctively scanned the wall to see which part was transparent. At first he couldn't see it, but when he looked closer, he saw that there was a sheet of parchment stuck to it. It had a single word scrawled on it:

Thanks.

(A/N: sorry, no shout outs because im being kicked off the computer. I just wanted to post this.)


	6. 6

"Squee!" Ginny grinned and turned around, unphased by her friend's guinea pig-like noises. The small blonde hurtled herself at Ginny, and she barely had time to brace herself so she wouldn't fall over.

"Ow!" Ginny protested, "That's still painful!"

"Well… I'm still really happy to see you! Where were you, Ginnykins?"

Ginny knew she was a terrible liar, but she figured she'd give it a shot anyhow.

"Er… really, really lost?"

Kisney rolled her eyes. "Right. And I'm dating Oliver Wood."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Kinsey, hun, you _are_ dating Oliver Wood."

"Damn straight. I just thought I'd rub it in. I still don't believe you, though. You don't get a huge bruise on your leg from getting lost."

Damn. Ginny looked down at her leg and saw that the bruise had not only gotten bigger, but it had turned a sickly greenish color and was no longer hidden by her fishnets. "I also… fell down some stairs?"

Kinsey scoffed. "Right. Of course." She examined Ginny's face. "Honey, You're really pale."

"Don't mock me."

"No, like you need to eat." Ginny opened her mouth to point out the amazing amount of chocolate Madame Pomfrey had shoved down her throat, but Kinsey shushed her; "No protests. I'll go get Attie, we'll go to the house elves, and we'll meet you in your room. Go."

"So," Kinsey said, "That Joey kid finally asked Attie out."

"That short one?" Ginny asked, snatching a miniature candy bar out of Attie's care package from her parents, who were muggles.

"Yeah, she's been mooning over him forever."

Attie blushed. "I have not!"

Ginny smiled at her. "Yes, you have. But still," She turned to Kinsey, "You were mooning over Wood for near two years! I would think you would be more sympathetic to the mooning of… erm… what are you guys looking at?" Kinsey and Attie were staring over her shoulder at what she assumed was the wall.

Attie snapped out of it first. "King Malfoy is changing."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I can see it. Why can I see it?"

Ginny turned around and, sure enough, Malfoy was standing there shirtless with his back turned to them. The wall, or towels, that usually separated them was no longer there.

"What the _HELL?_" Hearing Ginny's voice, he turned around. He saw the lack of wall and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell happened now? Those towels were there a minute ago, Weasley. I know I'm gorgous, but this is bordering on harassment." Ginny was sure she detected a hint of a laugh in his voice.

As if on cue, Dumbledore walked in through Malfoy's door.

"Ah, children, I had hoped you would be an acception." Seeing their confused look, he explained further. "The walls that contained the spell seem to have, essentially, disappeared altogether. The house elves will be in shortly to begin rebuilding it. There will be fumes and a mess and the like, so you won't be sleeping in your dormitories."

"Should we go back to our house dorms?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid there are no available beds, my dear. In any of the houses." He added, glancing at Malfoy.

"So, where are we supposed to sleep?" Malfoy asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "There is a pull out couch in your common room. Miss Orion, Miss Nattinger," Kinsey winced at the mispronunciation of her name, "please come with me. It is nearly curfew. We wouldn't want you wandering the halls." Ginny looked longingly at her friends as they left her.

Draco faced her, arching an eyebrow. "Looks like we're bunkmates, Weasley."

Ginny was so frustrated she nearly screamed. She had tried every charm she knew to make the bed even a little bit larger; an enlarging charm, an enlongating charm, a widening charm, even a thickening charm. Nothing had worked. It was still the much too small double bed it had started as.

She sighed and sat down just as Malfoy came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of green flannel pyjama pants and nothing else. Ginny herself was wearing a pair of black boyshorts and a Jolly Roger tank top; at least he wouldn't feel underdressed. He eyed the bed.

"It's a tad on the small side, isn't it?"

"I noticed. I tried everyting. It refuses to be made any larger."

"Well, you obviously didn't try everything."

"Well, gee, I'm sorry I couldn't meet your needs. Perhaps you can ring you daddy and he can floo in with a nice full sized bed for you."

She suddenly found herself flush against the wall, held there by the majority of Draco's body. His face was mere inches from hers, and her heart skipped a beat despite herself.

"Do _not _speak of my father to me." He growled. "You know nothing about him. You know nothing about me. Do you understand? _Nothing._" His gaze was so intense that she had to look away.

Draco found himself following her movements with his eyes. They traveled over her face and finally settled themselves on her lips. He suddenly had the strong desire to kiss her. He mentally slapped himself.

What would father say?

Fuck it. Let his father say what he wanted.

Ginny was almost as surprised as he was when he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She recovered quickly, bracing her hands on his chest to push him away, but found that she didn't want to. She moved her hands from his chest to his neck and kissed him back.

Draco knew he should stop. His father would likely kill him already; he was just digging his own grave. Then again, who cared how deep it was? She tasted like strawberries and he wanted more. He kissed her harder; every inch of his skin that touched her was burning.

Suddenly, he pulled away. Ginny was confused for a moment, and when she opened her eyes, he had his back turned to her. She leaned against the wall and stayed there until he turned the light out.

Slowly making her way to the bed, she felt around for the space she was meant to sleep in. She soon realized that he had arranged his body in such a way that he took up the entire bed, leaving no room for her.

She grinned; having grown up with a house full of brothers, she knew exactly what to do. He wasn't nearly as clever as the credited himself to be. She aimed herself carefully at the spot where he seemed to be most concentrated, ran…

… and jumped.

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had to go through the story and take out the song lyrics. I even had to change the chapter titles to boring old numbers. :tear: Review to make me feel better! .)


End file.
